Savior
by Miss Kandy Whitlock
Summary: In a chaotic world, Draco Malfoy does his best to hide Harry Potter from Voldemort's army. But leading a double life is hard, especially when you're harboring the enemy of the man you're supposed to be worshiping.DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

My first try at starting out when Draco and Harry already have an established relationship. I love these guys so much, I can't help but write about them! I really wanted something that was kind of like "Harry and Draco against the world" so here we go.

Summary: In a chaotic world, Draco Malfoy does his best to hid Harry Potter from Voldemort's army. But leading a double life is hard, especially when you're harboring the enemy of the man you're supposed to be worshiping.

Warnings: m/m pairings, lots of violence and angst.

I hope you like it C:

* * *

**_draco's pov_**

_I'm laying on the ground and I'm bleeding. There's blood all around me, and I think all of its mine._

_The pain is excruciating, but all I can think about…is him._

_And how he's leaving…._

_He's leaving me alone… and…_

_He's all I have and he's leaving! Everyone has left me, father, mother, my friends. **You are all I have! **And you're walking away._

_And I'm screaming, "No no no no no no no no no! Don't leave! Please please please don't go!" My throat is burning from my cries. I'm choking from the sobs and the blood bubbling in my throat._

_I'm reaching out to him as he turns and walks away. The hand in front of me is trembling and bloody, and my vision is blurring._

_Can't he see that my heart is breaking? Can't he see me bleeding and crying? Why doesn't he turn around and save me…why?_

_I'm a horrible, sick, person. I don't deserve him…and yet I can't let him leave!_

_"You're pathetic." His spits out as he begins to fade into the blackness around me. And I'm shaking, and sobbing._

_I can't breathe._

_This can't be happening._

_Don't leave me…_

_

* * *

_

Very short first chapter but the next one will be up soon! Please take a moment to tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't checked this for spelling errors yet, I just wanted to get it up to give you guys a better idea of the story since the first chapter was more of an intro than anything else. I hope you like it so far C:

* * *

_Don't leave me…_

_

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy's eyes shot open like a bullet. He sat up, his body shaking and covered in sticky sweat. Frantically he looked to his right, and relief fell over him as he realized that horrible scene had only be a dream. The brunette boy he'd been dreaming about was lying, peacefully asleep on his side of the bed. He stirred slightly in his sleep, a small grin spread across his face.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he heart beat began to slow down to a normal peace. He was still here. Slowly, he got out of bed, doing his best not to wake up its other occupant. The floor beneath his bare feet felt like ice, and he immediately regretted his choice. However, he couldn't see himself going back to sleep and living through those nightmares again.

He silently pulled on a pair of pants and slipped into a long, black coat. Giving one last look to the warm bed he was leaving behind, and making sure he hadn't disturbed Harry, he closed the door behind him and headed outside.

He breathed in the refreshing cold air, and stepped out onto the snowy walkway. He hadn't bothered to clear away the snow because he didn't do much traveling nowadays. Mostly he just stayed at home. What was home? Home was a small cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It really couldn't even be considered "the outskirts" though. When he looked ahead he could barely make out the lights coming from the other houses. It was better this way. This way no one knew his business.

Sparkling, white flakes of snow floated delicately to the ground. The breath that left his nostrils made little puffs around his face. The cold, snowy world offered some kind of comfort to him, and outside he felt like he could clear his head.

_This was not the first time he'd had a nightmare. _

They'd been going on for what felt like weeks now and he was pretty sure he knew why. It was the feeling of uncertainly. It was the terrorizing fear of losing everything that he cared about. It was agonizing to think of how easily his world could be taken from him…forever. Harry Potter had become his world…his only world. But there was something stirring in the air that told him that dark days were on their way. He could almost smell the stench of war just beyond the horizon. The Dark Lord was no longer willing to wait in the shadows. The idea made him feel sick to his stomach.

At the beginning of all of this he had lied to himself. He had tried to convince himself that everything would work out, and that this could go on forever, but nothing lasted forever. The truth was, he'd been hiding the Dark Lord's enemy for almost a year now, and it was going to end soon. Someone, or something, was going to figure it out, and when they did, he would lose _everything_.

His thoughts were interrupted by a dull ache in his arm that made him flinch.

_The Dark Lord was never very good at timing._

Rolling his eyes, Draco groaned before disappearing in a swirly mass of black smoke, leaving his wintery home behind him.

Immediately he was thrown into a world of cold, blackness. He was inside a building. Dark color's played all over the tapestries and furniture. Not a ray of light, or an ounce of color adorned the place, except for a gloomy, green light that illuminated the fire place. In front of him was a huge dining table. At its sides sat many figures, some with cloaks hiding their features, others clearly visible and recognizable.

He quickly sat down in an empty chair next to Severus Snape, ignoring the snickers and comments about his appearance and attire. Being here still felt odd. After he'd failed to kill Albus Dumbledore his mother had been murdered. No one had ever admitted to doing the deed, but he was sure it was someone sitting at this damned table. Looking around at the dark, cruel faces, the list of subjects always seemed to be growing. His father had died in Azkaban, supposedly due to poor treatment at the facility. However, Draco was fairly certain that the Dark Lord's henchmen were also to blame for his father's death. The idea of sitting down at this table and chatting with his parent's murderers made his blood run cold.

Snape gave him a nod of approval, but said nothing.

The meeting began as usual. People around him were arguing about only one thing. Harry Fucking Potter. They were frustrated and outraged at the notion that none of them had been able to come up with his location at the present time. Sometimes it almost made Draco smile as he thought of how well he'd covered his tracks. But then again, sometimes he got so afraid he'd be found out, that he wanted to rush out of the room and go home just to make sure Harry was still safe. Even thought the boy could take care of himself, Draco couldn't help but feel protective over him.

He usually sat through these meetings paying very little attention and he seldom offered any advice or his opinion. He was afraid that if he spoke up too much it would cost him dearly. Though in the past months Snape had been teaching him Occlumency and his house was literally covered from floor to roof with protection wards, there was always that feeling of fear eating away at him. If he was ever found out he would surely be tortured and killed, but that wasn't the part that troubled him.

"Draco!" He flinched as his name was called, and looked up to see the Dark Lord's eyes boring into his own. The entire room suddenly felt as though it had just gotten 40 degrees colder and he shivered.

"Yes my lord?" He tried to gulp down the lump that was sitting in his throat. Voldemort glared at him, looking somewhat annoyed. He suddenly realized that all eyes were on him, and none of the eyes looked very kind.

"How has your search for the young Potter been progressing?"

For a moment his heart stopped beating and he felt like his head was going to explode. Then, like he'd done so many times, he collected himself and looked the creature that he was supposed to be worshipping right in the eye, and lied.

"It's been dreadful sir," he lied through his teeth, but his face was confident and convincing, "I haven't the slightest notion as to where he might be hiding."

The look that came over Voldemort's face was puzzling. His mouth curled into an amused smile, and his dark eyes seemed to resemble that of a cat that was toying with its prey before the kill.

"Is that so?" He purred.

"Yes," Draco answered, his mind completely closed and his face relaxed, he frowned. "I wish I could be of more help."

"_Yes, it seems you are completely useless."_

And the meeting went on.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys 3


End file.
